This invention relates to a sling and, more particularly, to an ambulatory arm elevation sling which elevates a patient's hand while permitting substantially unrestrained mobility of the patient's shoulder.
Several types and configurations of arm slings have been proposed over the years; but perhaps the most common sling presently in use is formed simply of fabric tied about a patient's neck in triangular configuration with the base of the triangle supporting and locating the patient's forearm. The altitude of the triangle defines the elevation of the arm. While this sling is generally inexpensive to manufacture, it suffers from notable disadvantages. For example, since the intent of this sling is to immobilize the patient's affected arm, the patient is permitted free use of only one hand, namely, the opposite hand; and adjustments to the sling with only one hand are generally difficult, if not impossible. That is, adjustments to the elevation provided by the sling while that sling is in use are quite difficult.
Another disadvantage associated with this type of simple prior art sling is that the patient's arm generally is rendered immobile and non-functional. While this immobility is desired in many instances, such as in the event of an injury to the patient's shoulder or other trauma which would be further aggravated but for such immobility, the restraint occasioned by the sling is to be avoided when the nature of the injury does not mandate immobilization. For example, the use of a sling often is prescribed to aid in the reduction of edema or the healing of an elbow or hand injury, the nature of which does not necessitate immobilization of the patient's shoulder. While the typical prior art sling may be adapted to maintain the patient's hand in a limited elevated position, such as at a height above the patient's heart, that sling also inhibits any movement of the patient's arm. As a result, prolonged use of the sling may result in a stiff elbow and a "frozen shoulder."
Recognizing the difficulty of providing a universal sling to treat all injuries, trauma and recuperation to arms, hands and elbows, the prior art has developed slings for specialized purposes. For example, U. K. Patent No. 112,684 describes an appliance to maintain a patient's hand in a predetermined, upraised bent position. This appliance is relatively difficult to manufacture and, thus, is expensive; and it also is difficult for the patient to adjust. Furthermore, this appliance by itself is not sufficient to elevate the patient's hand and must be used with other slings, such as the aforementioned triangular sling, to do so.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,194 suggests an alternative to the simple triangular sling and is formed of a relatively narrow strap, or belt, having a buckle to define a figure "8" in which one loop thereof is positioned about the patient's neck and the other loop supports the patient wrist. While adjustments to this sling may be made with one hand relatively simply, two hands clearly are needed to thread the buckle. Furthermore, since this sling must be worn about the patient's neck, it inherently limits mobility of the shoulder. Still further, this sling provides limited elevation of the arm by shortening the effective length of the strap about the patient's neck; but as more elevation is needed, the strap is shortened further, resulting in excessive pressure exerted on the neck. Consequently, this sling is uncomfortable to wear and rarely is adjusted to provide ideal elevation, for example, elevation above the heart.
In addition, some hand or wrist injuries are best treated by general immobilization of the patient's arm, at least temporarily or for certain periods of time. It may be preferred to immobilize the arm at some times and permit shoulder movement at other times. Various appliances are known to render a patient's arm immobile, but they are complicated, difficult to use and often cannot be manipulated solely by the patient. Hence, a relatively simple device that can be used with a sling so as to immobilize the patient's arm if immobilization is prescribed and that can be handled by a patient without outside assistance is desired.